The Grimm Lords Part II
by Saera Of Chaos
Summary: It's been almost a year since Vale fell to the Grimm Lords, and Yang isn't handling the loss well. Blake decides that she wants to get Yang back in the game with a little slaughter. Summary is trash, story is probably trash too. Part 2 of story by the same name. Warnings- Gore, Death


***Sequel to the Grimm Lords, picks up about a year after the start of that story.**

 **Yang's POV**

The bar's doors closed behind Yang as she stumbled out the door. Moonlight shone down on her from a crisp winter sky. Her limp was more pronounced than usual, but it didn't bother her to be crippled by her old wound. It wasn't helped by the copious amount of drinking, but Yang thought it was better than being sober. The streets were muddy from recent rains, with many boot prints from travellers, most of which lead to the tavern. Yang slogged through the mud, meandering through the streets until she came to the end of town. The forest started there, broken by footpaths leading to remote houses deep in the woods. Yang chose a small road, overgrown with dark foliage. She walked past the black trees, ignoring the glowing red eyes she knew were hallucinations. They watched Yang as she followed the trail sullenly.

She reached the end of the path after a short distance, entering the clearing that held the wood cabin that was often unoccupied, since neither her nor Tai stayed for very long before trying to bury their grief once more. Yang fumbled with her keys for a long minute, feeling the darkness creeping up on her as she twisted the key hastily in the lock. She opened the door quickly, shoving it shut behind her, her heart pounding in her ears as she gasped for air she hadn't realised she had lost. She shivered as she tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling of hostile eyes watching her back.

Once the door was locked again, Yang ran her hand shakily over the wall, searching for the light switch. The light came on suddenly, blinding her momentarily. She eyed the stairs uncertainly before she decided to collapse on the couch, not bothering to turn off the lights before sleep dragged her into dreams of blood and screams.

Yang woke when the sun rose far enough to shine in her eyes. She sat up with a groan as her headache hit. A buzz from her scroll got her moving. It was Qrow, alerting her to his return from Vale. She sighed before tossing it away.

 _Why waste time trying to find a way to fix the whole mess?_ Yang thought, staggering to her feet. Tai was still gone. He was always gone on hunting missions anymore. Yang was often too drunk to notice the difference.

She rubbed a hand down her face. It smelled like cheap liquor, a quality that seemed to follow Yang most of the time anymore. She sighed, staring down at her hand, half expecting her pale skin to become slick with blood. Yang shoved her hand in her pocket hastily. Nothing good ever came from remembering what happened in Vale. She made her way into the kitchen, wandering to a cabinet that she knew had liquor in it. She opened it, not expecting a severed head to fall to the ground. Yang yelped, leaping backwards. When she looked again, nothing was there. The floor was still polished to perfection. Yang leaned heavily on the countertop, breathing shakily. She looked into the cabinet, more certain that she needed that drink.

Back in the living room, her scroll buzzed, startling her. When she didn't answer immediately, it buzzed again. When it didn't stop, Yang slammed the cabinet shut, spinning around as she stormed back to her scroll. _You can't leave well enough alone, can you Qrow? As if you didn't drink when Vale fell, as if Tai didn't either,_ Yang thought bitterly. _Hypocrite._

Five new messages from Qrow were awaiting her.

 _8:47 Q- Yang, there's bad news._

 _8:48 Q- You need to get down to the port._

 _8:48 Q- Now would be good, Yang._

 _8:50 Q- If you're passed out again on the couch, it wouldn't surprise me._

 _8:51 Q- I'll just assume you can't be bothered._

Yang read the messages, glaring at the screen as she sent back a quick reply. _What's your definition of bad news, old man? Can't get much worse than anything else,_ she thought spitefully.

 _8:54 Y- I'll be there soon._

 _8:55 Q- Be here sooner._

Yang shoved the scroll into her pocket angrily, muttering to herself as she slammed the front door behind her.

oOo

 **Blake's POV**

Blake sat in the forest on Patch; her eyes were closed as she linked her mind with the Grimm all over the island. Her cat ears twitched as a Beowolf snapped the neck of an unsuspecting human. Its sensation of satisfaction rippled out across the mental web shared by the Grimm. Blake grinned as it shared a gory image from its kill. Other Grimm close to it were already closing in to fight over the kill. Blake watched through their eyes as they tore the corpse to shreds.

Another Grimm's eyes caught her attention; it was one of the Nevermore scouts she had posted at important points on Patch. The port had been fairly quiet after the initial attack, yet there were still boats willing to brave the crossing for the few Hunters that still went to Vale. Qrow was one of these Hunters, and another target for Blake, albeit less important than Yang. The Nevermore that she was observing through was perched unobtrusively on a metal support beam on the crane used for moving cargo. It watched in silence as a yellow motorcycle pulled up to the pier. The rider stumbled off of it with all the elegance offered by alcohol. Blake watched as Yang walked down the pier towards Qrow.

The Nevermore took off suddenly, moving towards the top of a cargo box closer to the pair. Blake appreciated its thoughtfulness as she realised how much clearer the conversation would be. Qrow glanced at the Nevermore briefly, but ignored it in favour of scowling at Yang.

"Finally here, are you?" Qrow snapped furiously.

"What, I didn't get here fast enough?" Yang's voice was tired and annoyed as she replied.

"That's your excuse?"

"It's not an excuse. Just asking a question is apparently the worst thing to do to you."

Qrow sighed impatiently. "I just got orders to return to Vale immediately. I wanted you to know that before I leave again."

"So? You could have just messaged me, instead of dragging me down here."

"You don't care why I have to go back so soon?"

Blake smiled eagerly. This plan had been a large endeavour for Blake, and her hard work would be paying off soon. She wanted to see Yang's reaction to the news. The Nevermore sensed her wishes, shuffling along the box to get a better view for Blake.

"Not particularly. There'll be nothing new but more death," Yang replied.

"So it doesn't matter that Tai is missing?" Qrow asked harshly, leaning over Yang slightly.

Yang's face fell. Her mask of strength was replaced by the pain of losing another family member. Blake couldn't stop the grin that split her face. Yang's sorrow was well worth the extensive planning. Blake realised that Qrow was talking again, and she refocused her attention on the conversation.

"... so self absorbed that you can't even be asked to care about your family?" Qrow was practically shouting at Yang, who was simply glaring back at him half heartedly.

"No! I'm tired of people dying all the time," Yang shouted back.

"Sure," Qrow replied sarcastically. "Is that the best excuse you could think of, or do you need a minute?"

"Shut up, Qrow," Yang said.

"Fine. I'm leaving in an hour, but if you really care, there's always room for you to actually do something with your training and come with me."

Yang looked down suddenly, minutely shaking her head. Blake had to grin at Yang's immediate response. That reaction was from fear, if Blake had to guess, but Blake had never been the best at reading human emotions after becoming General.

"Fine." Qrow shoved his way past Yang, who was still staring at the ground.

Yang waited a moment, then climbed back on her bike and drove off. Blake ordered her host Nevermore to follow Yang, leaving its mind to command another Nevermore. That one would carry a message to the main army on the mainland. Blake grinned at the thought of the Grimm Lords receiving the message. They would undoubtedly be extremely pleased to hear of her progress in exterminating the family of Silver-Eyes, especially Yang. Blake severed the connection as she stretched her arms above her head. She had no doubt in her mind that her day would be anything but a success.

oOo

 **Yang's POV**

Yang opened the door to the bar, taking her usual spot. Almost immediately there was a drink in front of her. The bar was almost empty, but there were other people who had to come to drink. Yang sighed as her drink disappeared too quickly. She ordered another drink and tried to keep herself from drinking a river. After a few more drinks, Yang closed her eyes wearily. Another drink slammed down in front of her, startling her awake from sleep. She looked up blearily. The bartender had been replaced by another girl, this one a Faunus with cat ears. Yang couldn't see any features, but the ears were enough to throw her off. She knew Blake couldn't be here.

"I don't want that drink anymore, thanks," Yang said.

"Are you sure, Yang?" Blake said with a wide grin. "It seems like you need it."

Yang jumped up, watching Blake as she took Yang's drink. She was far too real for Yang's comfort. The other hallucinations had been clearly false. Yang wasn't as sure about this one.

"Cat got your tongue, Yang? It's not like you to be this quiet." Blake's grin hadn't faltered.

"It's not like you to be so real," Yang replied as calmly as she could. _This isn't real. Just remember this isn't real,_ she told herself.

"Oh, I'm touched," Blake said. "This isn't the first time I've been here? You think about me, how sweet." Yang stepped back as Blake jumped over the counter. Something crunched under her foot, but Yang couldn't take her eyes off of her old friend.

"You aren't real. This is a dream, or a hallucination. I'll wake up soon," Yang told the illusion.

"Poor kitten. She still thinks this is just a game." Blake pulled out her katana, and set it on the tabletop. "Let's play one then. You touch me, I leave. Can the poor kitten do that?" Blake smiled mockingly as she stood with her arms outstretched.

"I don't…" Yang stumbled over the words, startling as Blake stepped forward. Yang wanted to take a step back, but her back was touching a pillar in the center of the room.

"Well, can you touch him?" Blake seemed like she was going to start laughing as she pointed behind Yang's shoulder. Yang didn't want to look.

 _It's just going to be another hallucination. Don't look at it,_ Yang thought to herself.

"Are you sure about that?" Blake asked. Yang wasn't sure if she had spoken out loud, but the hallucination seemed to act like it.

Yang turned around, following where Blake's finger had pointed. A man was slumped over a table, sitting with his back to Yang and her hallucination. Yang glanced back at Blake, who hadn't moved. Slightly reassured, Yang stepped toward the man. She kept an eye on Blake as she did so, but the Faunus just stood still with a satisfied grin on her face. Yang placed a cautious hand on the man's shoulder. He slid to the side, falling at Yang's feet with his eyes gouged out and his throat slit. Yang shrieked and looked around the bar. Everyone was dead and mutilated. Yang looked down at the floor, which was littered with bloody bones. Where she had stepped earlier was a gory skull, with one eye dangling out of the socket.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up, given that they wouldn't stop screaming," Blake said with a chuckle. "They thought you could save them. How wrong they were."

Yang bolted for the door, chased by Blake's maniacal laughter. She stumbled away, slipping on dirt slick with blood. The town was burning, the smoke billowing higher as Yang choked on the scent of burning flesh. Yang bolted for the pier, trying to ignore the screams of the townspeople and the snarls of Grimm. Yang reached the top of a hill when she tripped on a tuft of grass in the road, falling to the ground. Her head pounded as she pushed herself to her feet, only to be greeted by a feline smile.

"I'm very glad to see you again, Yang," Blake said as she grabbed Yang by her shirtfront. "How have you been?" Yang responded by slamming her head against Blake's, ripping herself away from Blake.

"That's not a nice way to greet an old friend," Blake said. She raised her katana, idly flicking it in front of Yang's face. Yang turned and bolted instead of fighting. Blake laughed after her.

Yang reached the pier, where Grimm were mauling sailors from the various ships that were docked there. She noticed in the back of her mind that Qrow's ship was gone, but she couldn't think about it before she was blasting a Beowolf away from her as she ran towards a small yacht. She leapt onboard, throwing herself at the controls. She scrambled for the ignition before she turned the boat on full throttle. The boat left the dock with a sudden lurch, throwing Yang across the deck. She pulled herself up, and steered the boat out of the harbour. When she was out to sea, she looked over her shoulder to see her island in flames, writhing with Grimm. Yang looked forward, to the only place she could go: Vale.

 **A/N: It's been a while, but somebody followed the first part and getting that notification made me feel guilty about not having this ready. Reviews and whatnot are always good motivators, so this wouldn't be up without you people. Next part is going to be a while, so holding your breath is a bad idea. If I made any mistakes, sorry for that.**


End file.
